no title yet
by sarah-jess
Summary: Edward was ticked the night it happened. His wife had missed yet another one of their daughter's birthdays, and his ex, which happened to be his wife's sister, showed up. What happens that night that could possibly change everything? EXB Very OOC. AH.
1. Chapter 1

**So, lets put the gist of things up for display. Grace and Edward are married, Bella and Edward "were" back then. This isn't going to be a happy-go-lucky getting over your... well, find that out later. Anways, I suck for starting another story. This is numero fourteen. Heh. On with the story.-**

"What do you mean you can't make it Grace?" I snapped into my phone. I had intentions of doing that, but she wasn't going to be able to make it to her daughter's eighth birthday for the seventh year in a row. To say I was fed up was an understatement.

For once, I had my hopes up. But then, she has a business meeting and I'm stuck at home with burning candles, unopened presents, and an almost crying eight year old daughter.

I didn't mind that part, What I cared about was her excuse this time. It was always about her buisness, never her family.

"Call me when you decide to come home, Grace," I snapped my phone shut and turned towards my daughter.

My mood instantly changed. She was my everything, if I even amounted to anything. I loved her with more then I could, and yet she still had to suffer heartbreak.

Sometimes I wondered why fate played cruel jokes on kids, when us adults are a bit more equipped to handle them.

"Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course, Nessie, you know you don't have to ask," I turned to my daughter, picked her up, and blew out the candles that were still on the untouched cake.

Another fucking year and I would be done with Grace if she continued to do this. I would take Renesmee and live with my mom.

I carried her up to my bedroom and set her down on the bed. "Do you need Bunny?" I asked her, and she nodded. She lifted her arms up and I picked her up. I carried her to her room, and one she was in, she jumped down, grabbed her blanket and Bunny and signaled for me to pick her back up.

"Wow," I smiled at her as I picked her up. "Planning on staying the decade, Miss Renesmee?"

She smiled sweetly at me and then hid her face in my chest. At least one of us could keep their mind off of the bad things.

~~-------~~~----

Four O' fucking clock, and still no word. I was getting fed up, not only by her ignorance, but by her avoiding us. Renesmee was her own daughter, for crying out loud, and she wasn't home the day AFTER her birthday.

The phone rang, and that little ounce of hope crawled back into my system.

"Hey, Grace, you there? Let me in," A velvet smooth voice ran through the phone. My first instinct was to ask if Grace was cheating on me with a woman, but then I remembered- Grace was homophobic.

"Whos this?" I asked, and rolled from under the covers to not wake Renesmee up.

"Auntie Bellie," She laughed through the phone. "You don't remember me, Edward?"

My eyes went wide in disbelief. It was Bella Swan, Grace's sister, and my ex. "Bella? Really? Just hold on." I walked down the hallway, down the stairs, and opened the front door.

My thoughts of perfection stood in front of me as my brain turned to mush.

Her head cocked to the side, and she smiled. "Still stunned by me, I can see," She walked passed me and took some of her bags with her. I shook my head and helped her with the rest of them.

~~~------~~~

"I thought you hated Grace, Bells," I looked at her through the corner of my eye. She still had the same stunning eyes, stunning lips, luscious cheeks, and the body I wanted to- Grace was my wife. Bella and I were something ages ago, but not anymore. "So why did you come?"

She laughed once, a hard laugh with a slight edge of anger. "She took you from me. Why wouldn't I be mad?" She walked into the kitchen and I followed. "I wanted to see my niece. I love her too damn much."

I stood behind her as she turned the kettle on, waiting in anticipation of what was going to happen next. "And," She gripped the counter with both her hands. "You know this already, but I still love you so much, it's unhealthy."

I took a risky move by wrapping my arms around her and burying my face in her hair. "I still love you, Bella. But I do have Grace, now, and Nessie. I can't do anything to hurt Nessie."

She turned in my arms and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I don't want to hurt anyone, Edward. I just.." My shirt suddenly felt wet as her tears started to fall. "It hurts. Everyday, I feel like I can't breathe without you."

I wiped her tears away as I pulled her face up to mine. "I'm on oxygen because of you, My Love," I whispered and pressed my lips to hers.

My heaven on earth started to shine upon me, but it all went away when the phone started to ring.

We broke apart and she nodded at me. She took a seat on the kitchen island as I went to pick up the telephone.

"Hello?" I asked as I looked at Bella. This was a mistake to do. I shouldn't have done it. It was stupid, irresponsible and dumb of me.

"Excuse me, is this an Edward Cullen speaking?" I could distinctly make out sirens and shouts in the background.

"Y-yeah, I'm speaking. What's wrong?" I instantly became worried, anxious, and angry all at the same time. Bella placed a hand on my shoulder, but I pushed it off.

"Your wife was in a serious car accident. I'm sorry, but she passed away before we could get to her."


	2. Chapter 2: Rewritten

**Epov~ Re-WRITE.**

My life really was falling apart.

My hands gripped my hair as smaller hands rested on my shoulder. At first, I thought she was the one crying, but then I realized, it was both of us.

"I'm so sorry, Ed-" She sobbed harder as I gripped the counter. No way was this happening. Not now, not in these circumstances, and not the day after Nessie's birthday. It just couldn't.

I pulled her from behind me as she sobbed into her shirt and I sobbed into her back. Even though my wife was dead, I needed Bella to calm down to be the one to handle everything. She knew I was never good under pressure- and under any bad circumstances. I needed her, even if right now, I wanted my wife more.

My mind tried to grip reality, but it kept slipping out of my hands. I had a feeling my life would do the same- slip out of control, and my hands, and I knew I couldn't do anything about it.

Her sobbing ceased, while mine persisted.

"I'm getting Rensemee. If you can, can you pull the car around?" She titled my head towards hers as she pulled away. I hesitantly nodded as she sadly smiled, and positioned me against the counter. "A-" She tried to say something, but smiled again, and walked away.

What would happen to Renesmee? Even if I thought Ma-She wasn't the best mother, Nessie still thought of her as the best person alive. And honestly, so did I. She did somuch for us, and so much to have Rensmee, that I bitched for nothing, and now I regret it.

I slowly removed myself from the counter and fished for my keys in my pocket. What seemed like an hour later, I pulled them out and started at them. M-She was the one who wanted me to get a volvo. Who was I to deny my wife? I hunched my back and dragged myself into the pouring rain with no emotion. I was blank. Bleak. Dark, and hollow. Nothing would be the same.

Opening the passenger side door, I sunk in, and started the car up. I blasted the heat and checked Nessie's car seat. If I could prevent another death, I would jump on the chance.

Bella and Renesmee walked out of the door- both faces tear stained, and waiting for something. I stared out the window as they settled in and got buckled.

I caught a glimpse of myself when we passed a truck. Soaked, disheveled more than usual, dark eyes- almost black, and no sense of hope anywhere on my face. I wondered how I would look in a few hours.

It seemed as if hours had passed -but my daly commutes to work registered it was minutes- that we finally reached the hospital. My mind was telling me we should've gone to the mourge- what difference would it have made?

I registered blurs of blue and clear, sirens, and pale skin. What I didn'tregister was the time of death, my wife's body, or the look on my daughter's face. If I looked now, it would be the thing that I knew would haunt me for the rest of my life, regaurdless if anything else happened. We arrived, and we were told to wait. And waiting was what we were doing.

This time, it seemed seconds had passed, but it was hours. Bella and Nessie were right beside me the whole time, and I wish I could've thanked them, but for all I knew, I was catatonic.

I couldn't speak. I didn't want to speak. I didn't want to move. I didn't want to breathe. I didn't want to rest. I didn't want to eat.

In all essence, I wanted to be the good husband, staying true to his dead wife, but that pact was already broken. She knew I still loved Bella, she knew I couldn't control my feelings for her, and she knew, I was somehow bound to be with Bella, and she still married me.

What kind of a sick fuck am I, anyways?

The doctor came in, said something I couldn't -didn't, want to hear, and handed me her belongings.

Our wedding ring, A picture of the three of us, Her cell phone, A note I had written to her on a whim, and Nessie's 'Because your my mommy card' from a small shop ouside of Vegas.

I closed my eyes as a chill went down my spine. How was I so stupid? How did I not know?

He also told me I needed rest, that I had to use it for stuff later on in the 'mourning process'. Fuck the mourning process. I skipped a stage, and headed straight for depression.

Bella began to softly sing Rensmee the same song she used to sing me when I couldn't sleep.

I was out like a light before I knew it.

**Hah, so a preview...**

**"Edward, wake up," Bella shook me roughly. "Edward, please, wake up." And she started to cry.  
**


End file.
